Sparkling Wine
by Ghostring
Summary: La noche de navidad, Kagome trae consigo un par de botellas de vino. A Miroku le ha gustado mucho, y sin que nadie se percate se ha bebido más de la mitad él sólo... ¿Qué sucede cuando las cosas comienzan a salir por sí solas?


****

Copyright: Rumiko Takahashi, la Shogakukan o.o ..yop :3 ya saben.

****

Advertencia: Shounen Ai o.ó si no les gusta fuera de aquí.

****

Summary: La noche de navidad, Kagome trae consigo un par de botellas de vino. A Miroku le ha gustado mucho, y sin que nadie se percate se ha bebido más de la mitad él sólo... ¿Qué sucede cuando las cosas comienzan a salir por sí solas?

****

Notas: Miroku borracho TwT mwahaha... Pido disculpas si este fanfic puede llegar a parecerse a una escena de **Christmas Chips**, pero tomé la idea de ahí XDU... se aceptan reviews OoO#...

Sparkling Wine

"¡Feliz navidad a todos!" los tres humanos y los dos youkai alrededor de la hoguera levantaron alegremente sus copas antes de llevarlas a sus labios y dar un último gran sorbo.

Sonriendo, Kagome inclinó ligeramente su cabeza y dejó su propio recipiente de cristal vacío sobre el suelo polvoriento.

"Muchas gracias." dijo de pronto, con una sonrisa temblorosa bailando en su boca. "Realmente... me alegra mucho que ustedes estén conmigo esta noche."

"¡No, para nada!" sonrió Sango, bajando su propia copa. "Al contrario, somos nosotros los que estamos agradecidos contigo, Kagome-chan, por compartir esta tradición de tu época con nosotros.." dicho esto, se inclinó hasta que su rostro estuvo a pocos centímetros del suelo. "Y para nosotros, que no tenemos a nadie, es todavía más especial el hecho de que nos dediques un poco de tu tiempo."

"Sango-chan..."

Hubo un momento de silencio inquietante, mientras Inuyasha arrojaba la copa hacia un costado y tomaba nuevamente la gran bolsa de papas fritas que formaba parte de su regalo.

Shippou reclinó su jugo de uva y le sonrió a Kagome.

"Ustedes son una familia para mí, Kagome." declaró, recargándose ligeramente contra la rodilla de un inquieto hanyou. "Para mí es también muy especial que estés aquí, que todos ustedes estén conmigo no sólo hoy, sino todo el tiempo. Porque aunque mi padre ya no esté conmigo, permanecer a su lado es como tener a la madre y los hermanos que no puedo recordar."

Sintiendo cómo una lágrima comenzaba a formarse en la comisura de sus ojos, Kagome se inclinó para tomarlo entre sus brazos y abrazarlo contra su pecho.

"Muchas gracias, Shippou-chan. Significa mucho para mí."

"Kagome..."

"Kagome-sama es una persona muy especial." murmuró una voz ronca, a un costado de Inuyasha. "Ella siempre estará con nosotros en los momentos en que más la necesitemos, y nosotros podremos estar tranquilos porque Kagome-sama jamás va a dejarnos solos... ¿Cierto? Se preocupa mucho por los demás. ¿Y qué puedo decirle? Fue usted la única persona que me tendió la mano y me aceptó tal como soy cuando la mayoría se alejaba al saber acerca de mi destino..." suspiró, ligeramente, y levantó la mirada hacia la joven miko. "Sinceramente, no puedo expresar lo que su confianza para conmigo significa para mí... si usted no hubiese llegado, si no nos hubiésemos encontrado en aquél momento, estoy seguro de que ahora ninguno de nosotros estaría aquí.." una débil sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba hacia ella y depositaba un beso apacible en su frente. "Ha hecho mucho por nosotros, Kagome-sama. No puedo decir nada que no sea un _gracias_."

El labio inferior de Kagome tembló, y en un momento de euforia, tiró de Miroku más cerca, del brazo de Sango y, con Shippou en su regazo, los abrazó a los tres fuertemente mientras dejaba que las lágrimas corrieran libremente por sus mejillas.

Ruborizándose, Shippou saltó por encima de sus cabezas.

"¡Kagome, no llores!"

"Lo siento, Shippou, es sólo que.. ustedes.... son los mejores amigos que..." sus palabras se quebraron, poco a poco, hasta que no quedaron más que sollozos apagados.

Acomodándose sobre los hombros de Miroku, Shippou lanzó una mirada enfurruñada al hanyou al otro extremo de la fogata.

"¡¿Y tú no piensas decirle nada, Inuyasha?!"

La mirada fría de Miroku se dirigió hacia el hanyou en aquél momento también.

"Es cierto, Inuyasha. Tú eres quien más agradecido debería estar con Kagome-sama, ya que fue ella quien te liberó en ese momento."

"Y la única persona que pudo llegar a apreciarte siendo como eres." se burló Shippou, todavía sobre los hombros del houshi.

"Así es. Porque no cualquiera podría confiar en ti, Inuyasha." apoyó Miroku, nuevamente, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y asentía.

Ruborizándose, Kagome sacudió fuertemente su cabeza.

"¡P-Por favor, chicos, no digan eso! I-inuyasha realmente me..."

Pero no obtuvieron por respuesta salvo un gruñido inconforme de un Inuyasha al que acababan de terminársele las frituras.

"Kagome." dijo entonces, levantando su mirada hacia la joven sonrojada al otro lado de la fogata. "¿No tienes más?"

Hubo unos cuantos segundos de silencio.

Miroku se incorporó completamente, caminó hacia una esquina del campamento y comenzó a hurgar dentro de la mochila de Kagome con Shippou todavía sobre sus hombros. Sango se levantó también, se sentó a un lado de Kirara y con suavidad comenzó a frotarle la cabeza.

Y mirando al hanyou todavía con un gesto de profundo odio, Kagome fue la última en levantarse.

"Inuyasha..." ambos se miraron a los ojos por un momento.

"Aja." sonrió Miroku, extrayendo una botella oscura del interior del bolso de la joven miko.

"¿Qué es eso, Miroku?" inquirió el kitsune sobre sus hombros, curioso, ignorando los gritos que comenzaban ya a levantarse a su espalda.

"Una bebida del tiempo de Kagome-sama." reveló el sacerdote, con una sonrisa satisfecha. "Es lo que bebimos esta noche."

"¿Jugo de uva?"

Riendo entre dientes, Miroku limpió las gotas sobre la superficie de la botella con una de sus mangas y avanzó a pasos largos hacia el árbol en el que anteriormente se había encontrado recargado.

Y procurando no lastimar a Shippou, se sentó.

"¡¡INUYASHA, ERES UN DESCONSIDERADO!!" la voz de Kagome gritó, cargada de irritación.

"¡¿Pero por qué me dices eso, mujer?! ¡¡Fuiste tú la que me dijo que me darías todas las papas que quisiera esta noche!!"

"¡¡¡¿PAPAS?!!! ¡¿Es eso todo lo que te interesa de mí?!"

"...eh... no, también me gusta el ramen..."

"¡¡¡INUYASHA!!!"

"¡¿QUÉ?!"

"¡¡¡¡¡¡OSUWARI, OSUWARI, **_OSUWAAAAAAAAAAAARI_**!!!!!!"

Haciendo caso omiso del escándalo junto a ellos, Miroku simplemente sonrió.

"No, algo para las personas más grandes." dijo, extrayendo el corcho.

Shippou le vio con suma atención llevar la boca de la botella a sus labios.

Pero no dijo nada.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Abriendo los ojos, Miroku emitió un débil gruñido.

El suave tacto de la cola del kitsune sobre su rostro había dejado de ser agradable tras 20 minutos así y sus pulmones comenzaban a gritar por un poco de aire fresco y libre de pelusas.

Así que se incorporó, bruscamente, arrojando a un dormido Shippou a un costado y mirando hacia todas partes del pequeño campamento.

Kagome le devolvió la mirada desde una esquina en la que se había sentado a conversar con Sango respecto a las tradiciones navideñas de su época.

"Miroku-sama." sonrió ella, tirando de su mochila más cerca y metiendo una mano dentro. "Que bueno que despierta, aún no le he entregado sus obsequios."

Frotándose los ojos con ambos puños, Miroku emitió un pequeño bostezo.

"¿Desperté? ¿Estaba dormido?"

"Se durmió hace como media hora, Houshi-sama." aclaró Sango, con una risita. "Kagome-chan deseaba entregarle su obsequio pero usted no respondió más que con gruñidos."

"¿En serio?" parpadeó. Por alguna extraña razón no lograba vislumbrar con claridad a ambas jóvenes sentadas frente a él y la cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas.

"No pensé que le disgustara tanto desvelarse." rió Kagome, estirando finalmente un par de paquetes hacia el monje al otro extremo de la fogata. "Tome, esto es para usted."

"¿Qué?"

Eran realmente dos cajas. Una del tamaño de una cajetilla de cigarros y otra más grande, lo suficiente como para tener que ser sostenida con ambas manos. Ambas forradas con papel dorado, un moño de listón rojo y una pequeña tarjeta pendiendo de cada uno de ellos.

"Muchas gracias, Kagome-sama." gimió el houshi, llevándose una mano a la frente para evitar que el suelo se tambalease y sosteniendo los obsequios de la chica con la otra. "Pero realmente no debió..."

"Oh, no se preocupe. Usted es algo así como mi mejor amigo y de alguna manera debía demostrárselo. Además ha salvado mi vida algunas veces y es lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecerle."

"Pero..."

"Vamos." instó la sacerdotisa, sonriendo ampliamente.

"Si, ábralos." pidió también Sango, sosteniendo sobre su regazo el pequeño muñeco de felpa que Kagome le había entregado.

Sonriendo ligeramente y sintiéndose repentinamente sediento, Miroku asintió.

Inclinó la cabeza y observó ambos paquetes. Eran idénticos a excepción del tamaño, así que sinceramente no supo por cuál comenzar, pero por alguna extraña razón una parte infantil dentro de sí mismo que no recordaba tener ahí le chilló por abrir el más grande en primer lugar.

Así que rasgando el papel del paquete de mayor tamaño sin la alegoría de la que siempre hacía gala, extrajo un trozo de tela negra.

"¿U-una túnica?"

"Es para dormir." declaró Kagome, sonriendo todavía más. "Le perteneció a mi padre cuando era más joven y..." en ese momento se calló y desvió su mirada hacia ningún punto en particular. "Espero que le guste. En el momento en que la vi supe que era para usted."

Sintiendo la tela suave entre sus dedos y rindiéndose de pronto a la agradable sensación de movimiento bajo su cuerpo, Miroku sonrió, alegremente, y soltó una risa divertida.

"Se lo agradezco mucho, Kagome-sama. Esto debe significar mucho para usted."

"...realmente..."

"Y dentro de la caja pequeña hay una carta de amor, ¿Verdad que sí?" exclamó, con una expresión de emoción en su rostro. "Pero Kagome-sama, debió habérmelo dicho directamente. Yo hubiese podido hacer algo al respecto, pero en cambio ahora..."

Observándolo con los ojos ensanchados y las mejillas repentinamente ruborizadas, Kagome y Sango jadearon cuando Miroku se incorporó, caminó hacia ellas y se inclinó para besar la mejilla de la sacerdotisa.

"¡¡¿P-pero qué está..?!!"

"De cualquier forma la tomaré en cuenta como la posible madre de mi futuro hijo." soltó de pronto, acariciando de forma extraña el hombro de la ahora aterrada Kagome.

"¡¡HOUSHI.-SAMA!!" chilló Sango, horrorizada. "¡¿Cómo puede...?! ¡¡Kagome le ha obsequiado algo muy valioso para ella, me parece de muy mal gusto que le diga usted esas cosas en este momento!!"

La mirada violeta del houshi se enterró entonces sobre ella, y soltando a Kagome, se inclinó ahora hacia el cuerpo de la sorprendida exterminadora.

"No te enojes, Sango, puedo tener tantos hijos deseen ustedes así que tampoco estarás completamente descartada si Kagome-sama decide.."

"¡¡¡HOUSHI-SAMA!!!"

Y la mano traviesa del sacerdote tanteando con suavidad la curva de su cintura fue el detonante ideal para la furia de la taijin.

"¡¡¡PERVERTIDO!!!"

Cayendo pesadamente sobre el suelo polvoriento, Miroku rió nerviosamente. Llevaba la marca de cinco dedos sobre ambas mejillas y un chichón en la cabeza.

"Está bien, está bien. No es para que te enojes, querida Sango." sonrió, incorporándose de forma tambaleante.

Echó entonces una mirada al campamento ahora en un silencio incómodo y no pudo ver más que las figuras durmientes de Shippou y Kirara.

"Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Inuyasha?"

Nadie respondió.

"Oh, bueno. Supongo que le encontraré yo sólo." suspiró, llevándose una mano a la nuca. "Al menos él no me golpea."

"¡Pues a él no le pide que tenga un hijo suyo!"

"...Inuyasha no podría..." susurró, en una voz apenas audible, y volviendo el rostro, Miroku dejó que su mirada cayera sobre la de una Kagome sin habla. "Gracias, Kagome-sama. Su obsequio me gustó mucho." afirmó, movió su cabeza de forma afirmativa. "Sin embargo, _su cuerpo_ me hubiese gustado mucho más como obsequio."

Luego, sacudiéndose la túnica, echó a andar hacia afuera del círculo iluminado por la luz de una fogata en el medio de la noche, deteniéndose solamente para coger algo del suelo, hasta que su cuerpo desapareció por completo entre la oscuridad.

Mirando todavía el sitio por donde se había ido, Sango balbuceó algo ininteligible.

"Sango-chan.." murmuró la voz de una ruborizada Kagome. "¿Acaso Miroku-sama..?"

"¡¡Por favor, discúlpalo, Kagome-chan!!" gimió la taijin, completamente sonrojada. "Pero usted sabe que su excelencia de vez en cuando pierde la cabeza y..."

"No, no..." interrumpió Kagome, bruscamente. "¿No sentiste su aliento..?"

"...en realidad yo sé que él sabe que esta vez se le ha ido la mano, y... ¿Qué?"

"¡Su aliento!" levantándose, Kagome caminó siguiendo los pasos del sacerdote. "Esta vez Miroku-sama no..." entonces su pie golpeó suavemente un objeto duro y, bajando la mirada, su rostro cambió su expresión del completo anonadamiento a la de espanto. "¡Ay, no!" chilló, viendo que junto a la botella pequeña de vino blanco que había traído de casa, había una de sangría completamente vacía y el corcho de una más que no pudo ver por ninguna parte.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y sacudiéndola con fuerza dejó que un gemido se escapara de sus labios.

"¡Seguramente Miroku-sama se las... si por eso estaba tan raro y...! ¡Si yo sabía que no debía hacer caso a las ideas locas de mi abuelo! ¡¡El jugo de uva seguía siendo bueno para mí!! ¡Pero no, no pude simplemente dejar de desear sentirme mayor y ahora Miroku-sama se...!"

Observándola con perplejidad, Sango suspiró.

Realmente no comprendía nada, pero Miroku era un verdadero patán y ya se encargaría ella de hacérselas pagar todas. Punto.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"R-ro-n... Ron..." tropezando con las pequeñas rocas salidas del suelo y la hierva crecida del terreno deforme, Miroku volvió a ronronear la palabra que llevaba impresa la botella en la superficie del cristal. "¿Qué es un _ron_? ¿Tendrá algo que ver con esa niña que va con el hermano de Inuyasha?" levantó la mirada que había perdido su brillo y, sonriendo, dejó escapar una risa tonta. "Sí, y viaja con una youkai malvada que se llama Sesshoumaru_a_"

Riendo de su propio chiste, continuó avanzando, alejándose del campamento y escuchando el sonido relajante de los anillos de su báculo golpeándose entre sí.

Entonces se detuvo, creyendo que había escuchado algo, y mirando hacia todas partes.

Pero no había nadie salvo él, la botella de licor y el suave sonido de las hojas de los árboles agitándose con el viento de la noche invernal.

Hacía frío una vez alejado del fuego, se acababa de dar cuenta. La tela áspera de su túnica le servía bien en momentos de lluvia o viento, pero no era lo suficientemente gruesa como para darle calor en una noche fría.

Pero eso era lo de menos.

Suspirando, avanzó nuevamente, un par de pasos, y se llevó la botella a los labios en un intento por apagar la sed y el frío que no lograba ahuyentar.

"Keh." la voz burlona de Inuyasha en medio de la oscuridad le hizo saltar, sorprendido, y levantando su mirada púrpura se encontró conque Inuyasha le miraba también, sentado sobre la rama de un árbol y terminando ya con la cuarta bolsa de papas fritas de la noche.

"¿Inuyasha?"

"No, soy yo, Sesshoumaru_a_." rió el hanyou, arrojando el papel metálico al suelo y dejando que éste se alejara de ambos con el débil viento que soplaba.

Y Miroku rió también, conciente de que Inuyasha le había escuchado hablar solo.

"No, no puedes ser ella." repuso el houshi, apoyando el báculo en el suelo y dejando descansar todo su peso sobre éste. "Es una youkai malvada y pérfidamente hermosa."

Empujando la funda de su espada hacia atrás, Inuyasha saltó del árbol, frente a Miroku, en una caída elegante que empujó las largas hebras su cabello plateado hacia atrás.

"Bueno, no puedo ser ella porque es una hembra." observó, caminando hacia Miroku. "Por cierto, ¿Qué llevas ahí?"

Miroku le ignoró.

"No, porque ella es malvada."

"Y hermosa."

"Pero no se parecen porque ella es mala."

Parpadeando, Inuyasha miró al monje.

"Y hermosa." repitió, comenzando a fastidiarse del jueguito. Además tanta sal le había dado sed y la botella que llevaba Miroku en una de sus manos comenzaba a resultarle muy interesante. "Pero ¿qué llevas ahí?"

"Ah, pero tú eres todavía más hermoso." dijo de pronto el sacerdote, riendo y retomando sus pasos. "De hecho, dudo que exista criatura en el mundo más bella que tú."

Inuyasha no respondió a esto.

Se quedó un momento callado, sintiendo cómo el rubor le subía por el rostro y escuchando el sonido suave del crujir de las hojas secas bajo los pies de Miroku.

"Hace mucho frío, ¿No crees, Inuyasha?" inquirió la voz del houshi, quedamente, al mismo tiempo que se abrazaba a sí mismo. "Tal vez no debí alejarme tanto de la fogata." se volvió para verlo y sonrió ampliamente. "¿Por qué no regresamos?"

"¿Qué?"

"Que regresemos. Kagome-sama y Sango ya deben estar..."

"No." interrumpió el hanyou, volviéndose hacia él y arqueando las cejas. "¿Qué dijiste antes de eso?"

Mirándolo de forma extraña, Miroku se inclinó, soltó una risita torpe y se sentó en el suelo junto a un árbol.

"Que hace mucho frío." repuso, dando un nuevo trago a la botella de vino. "Aunque las bebidas de la época de Kagome-sama son muy cálidas.." estirando el brazo hacia Inuyasha, sonrió. "Toma, bebe un poco, debes de tener frío."

"¡Keh!" girándole el rostro, Inuyasha frunció el cejo. Tal vez había escuchado mal. "¿Me estás confundiendo con un humano? Por favor, un poco de frío no es nada para mí. Aunque tal vez tú deberías volver, es decir, te gusta mucho estar con Kagome, ¿no?"

Permitiéndose que un gruñido enfurruñado se escapara de su garganta, Inuyasha se cruzó de brazos e inclinó la cabeza.

En realidad se había alejado del grupo hacía un buen rato harto del ambiente festivo, de las risitas, los abrazos, las malas miradas que los demás le enviaban y el incesante parloteo de Kagome respecto a su estúpida navidad. Realmente la comida había sido lo único rescatable de la noche, y prefiriendo estar con ella que con esos humanos hipócritas, se había instalado en un árbol a pocos metros del campamento, lo suficientemente alejado como para no escuchar sus cancioncitas y lo bastante cerca como para cuidarles de cualquier ataque sorpresivo.

Pero Miroku volvió a reír -como estaba riéndose esa noche, y era extraño en él que pocas veces se reía realmente-, se acomodó la túnica de manera que evitase que el frío le subiera por las piernas, y apoyó la cabeza en el tronco nudoso del árbol.

"Prefiero quedarme contigo." susurró, dejando que la sonrisa se decolorara en sus labios. "En realidad estoy con ustedes solamente porque tú estás ahí, ¿Sabes?" confesó, cerrando sus ojos. Un suspiro suave se escapó de su boca y lentamente su respiración comenzó a nivelarse. "Y si tú te fueses... iría contigo..." entonces su voz se apagó también, con un gemido, y aquel pequeño punto del bosque volvió a quedarse en silencio.

Volviéndose por completo, la mirada dorada de Inuyasha se clavó en la figura delgada del houshi que de un momento a otro se había quedado dormido, con la botella en un agarre flojo de sus dedos y el báculo reclinado sobre uno de sus hombros.

"¿L-lo dices en serio, Miroku?"

Aunque de hecho sabía que él no le iba a responder.

Así que, tras echar una mirada nerviosa hacia el sitio entre los árboles desde el cual manaba el aroma a humano de sus amigas, se acercó a pasos cortos al sacerdote que dormitaba en el suelo.

"¿Por qué me... me dices esto?"

No obtuvo por respuesta más que una profunda respiración y el movimiento del cuerpo de Miroku en busca de comodidad.

Inclinándose y apoyando todo su peso sobre sus rodillas, Inuyasha encorvó su espalda hasta que su rostro estuvo a un palmo de el del otro chico.

Tenía la túnica mal acomodada, las mejillas tenuemente ruborizadas, los labios entreabiertos en un gesto provocativo y los ojos violetas cubiertos por los párpados cerrados dentro de la inconciencia del sueño. Su estómago subiendo y bajando apaciblemente con la respiración, el cabello revuelto y con la coleta semi deshecha; varias hebras de su cabello negro caían ya sobre sus hombros desordenadamente y uno había sido lo suficientemente osado como para atravesar su rostro de costado a costado, hasta la parte inferior de su barbilla.

"Miroku..." balbuceó Inuyasha, quien en medio de su estupor se había ruborizado todavía más al sentir el aliento cálido del sacerdote golpeando sus labios. Y olía a chocolates, almendras y un embriagante aroma que el hanyou no había percibido nunca antes, mezcla de varios aromas atronadores que le habían intoxicado de momento enviando una sensación electrizante a través de su espina dorsal.

Como a pimienta y caña. Como a uva, canela, y un poco de...

"¿Licor?"

__

Ay, no...

Su mirada dorada vagó por la figura del sacerdote hasta detenerse en el puño de la mano maldita. Mano cerrada alrededor de una botella pequeña y delgada de cristal oscuro que llevaba en letras grabadas sobre el vidrio algunas letras que Inuyasha no alcanzó a distinguir.

Pero sabía bien que era eso, porque Kagome lo había traído de su mundo. Porque lo había visto muchas veces antes en las estanterías de esa época y porque él mismo había bebido un poco hacía un par de horas.

Un poco que fue suficiente como para quemar sus entrañas en una caricia deliciosa. El poco que para Miroku no había sido suficiente.

"Bouzou estúpido..." volvió a jadear, inclinándose sobre el cuerpo durmiente en busca de tomar el envase con sus garras. "¿Te lo has bebido todo?"

"No." respondió de pronto su voz, serena, y ambas miradas se encontraron en aquél momento.

Sonriendo débilmente, Miroku levantó la botella con su mano hacia el rostro del hanyou arrodillado sobre él.

"Queda un poco... ¿Lo quieres?"

Sacudiendo su cabeza negativamente, Inuyasha le arrebató en aquél momento el envase.

"¡Kagome nos dijo claramente que no debíamos tomar más de dos vasos! Miroku, el licor de la época de Kagome es mucho más fuerte que el nuestro." gruñó, mirando todavía dentro de los ojos opacos del houshi. "No debiste beber tanto, ahora te sentirás mal."

"¿Pero qué dices?" rió Miroku, estirando su mano en una tentativa por quitarle la botella. "Si nunca antes me sentí mejor. Vamos, dámela, Kagome tiene más si deseas una para ti solo."

"¡No!" negó Inuyasha, rotundamente, levantando la botella en su brazo estirado por encima de sus cabezas.

Miroku gimoteó, lastimeramente, y volvió a dejar que su cabeza descansara sobre el tronco del árbol, con su cuello extendido hacia atrás en un arco y la piel de sus hombros ligeramente visible bajo los pliegues de la túnica arrugada.

Respirando pesadamente y volviendo a cerrar sus ojos, murmuró:

"Que malo eres. Por eso Kikyou no te quiere más."

El sonido de los anillos de oro golpeándose contra la parte central del báculo quebró bruscamente el silencio que se formó entre ambos en aquel momento, y lentamente Inuyasha bajó la botella de vidrio.

Furia, resentimiento, traición.

Una mezcla de sentimientos borboteando en su pecho por una simple afirmación de una de las únicas personas en quien había confiado y creído que jamás le lastimaría.

Ese maldito idiota que estaba burlándose de él.

Inclinando el rostro, dejó que su cabello largo escurriera por sus hombros.

"¿C-cómo te atreves a...?"

"Sin embargo..." susurró la voz del houshi, interrumpiendo el reclamo del hanyou. "..la señorita Kagome y yo todavía te queremos, Inuyasha." su sonrisa envió en ese momento una onda de calor por todo el cuerpo de la bestia, violentamente, y sus ojos volvieron a abrirse para ver el rostro completamente atónito. "¿No crees que es un poco estúpido? Porque sea como sea, tú seguirás amando a Kikyou el resto de tu vida, y nosotros..."

"¿Qué estás...?"

"..al menos yo..." continuó Miroku, no haciendo caso de sus palabras. "Porque a final de cuentas, Kagome-sama sigue siendo Kikyou y lo que tú sentiste por esa mujer ha renacido en ella. Sin embargo yo..." una risa insípida se escapó de sus labios mientras que luchaba por incorporarse aún debajo del cuerpo de Inuyasha. "...a mí ni siquiera me miras.."

Y luego nada salvo la mirada oscura del houshi dentro de la del hanyou.

E Inuyasha no supo cómo reaccionar a estas palabras. Se quedó un momento viendo el rostro de Miroku, ruborizado por el exceso de licor y el frío de la noche. Por las sensaciones que la cercanía de sus cuerpos provocaba en él y la corriente eléctrica que las piernas de Inuyasha reclinadas sobre su regazo enviaban a través de su espalda. Sintiendo él también cómo la figura del houshi se movía en un intento por incorporarse y su respiración agitada golpeándole el cuello.

"Miroku... ¿tú..?"

Entonces el monje cedió, cansado, y dejó nuevamente que su cuerpo descansara sobre el pasto humedecido por la niebla de la noche previa a la navidad.

"Pesas... pesas mucho, Inuyasha..."

"Miroku, ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?"

"¿Decirte qué?"

"¡¿Cómo que _qué_?! ¡Acabas de decirme que yo te...!"

"Inuyasha, _te amo_."

Y lo soltó así, tan repentinamente que las palabras a medio formar en la boca de Inuyasha se ahogaron, su respiración se detuvo momentáneamente e incluso los sonidos nocturnos parecieron desvanecerse.

Podía escuchar el latido de sus corazones, a la par, y sonriendo Miroku estiró una de sus manos hasta que ésta rozó suavemente con las yemas de sus dedos el rostro ahora fuertemente ruborizado del hanyou.

"Creo que tienes un poco de fiebre... te has sonrojado."

Entonces la mano de Inuyasha se interpuso en su caricia, bruscamente, antes de incorporarse sin previo aviso. Permaneció simplemente observándolo un momento, sin saber qué decir o cómo reaccionar.

Era cierto que Miroku siempre le había gustado mucho, ¡Diablos, el maldito era muy atractivo! Pero de ahí a considerar que de alguna forma pudiese a llegar a algo con él había un trecho muy amplio realmente.

Ni siquiera se hubiese podido esperar que él...

¡Era Miroku, el hombre más interesado en la anatomía femenina que había conocido en su vida! ¡Era imposible que todo eso estuviese sucediendo!

No, no, Miroku jamás diría algo como eso.

Después de todo debía recordarse que estaba bajo los efectos de una droga y generalmente estas siempre hacían que uno dijese estupideces y cosas sin sentido....

"¿Inuyasha?" llamó la voz del houshi, quedamente, y los ojos implacables del hanyou le dedicaron una mirada dura. "¿Por qué..?"

"No puedo creerte." dijo simplemente, retrocediendo un par de pasos. "Ni porque me lo estés diciendo en este momento... no puedo creer en lo que..."

"¿Por qué no?"

"¡¡Porque estás ebrio, por eso!!"

"P-pero..."

"¡¡Déjame en paz, no deseo volver a hablar de esto!!" y eso fue lo último que Miroku escuchó del hanyou aquella noche. Porque Inuyasha se dio la media vuelta y se alejó a pasos largos de él, sin volverse para verlo en ningún momento.

"Inuyasha..."

Escuchó cómo los pasos del otro se detenían entonces, no muy lejos, y bajo la luz de la luna llena pudo ver cómo la silueta delgada de Inuyasha se reclinaba contra un árbol cualquiera a varios metros de él pero aun así sin terminar de irse.

Sonrió.

"En realidad no esperaba más de ti.." fue lo único que dijo, sonriendo ligeramente y dejando finalmente que el peso de sus ojos le dominara. Hacía frío, pero no importaba. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, estaba mareado y necesitaba dormir.

Así que, con un último susurro que Inuyasha apenas si alcanzó a escuchar, dejó que la oscuridad de la noche se lo tragara.

"_Buenas noches_ a ti también, Miroku."

Inclinando la cabeza, Inuyasha supo que él ya no había podido escucharle.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Despertó por las primeras horas de la mañana, cuando un ataque de tos le impidió poder continuar durmiendo. Le dolía mucho la cabeza, tenía un fuerte aliento a alcohol que ni él mismo podía aguantar y se le habían entumecido las piernas por el frío.

"¿En dónde...?" se sorprendió al percatarse de que ninguno de sus compañeros estaba cerca. Es más, ni siquiera estaba la fogata alrededor de la cual habían acampado la noche anterior.

No había rastros de nadie realmente, ¡¿Y por qué rayos le dolía tanto la cabeza?!

Sus ojos se ensancharon entonces, cuando al incorporarse la suave tela roja de la camisa que le había servido de cobija durante la noche se escurrió por su cuerpo, hasta su regazo.

"¿La camisa de Inuyasha?"

¿Pero por qué la tenía él encima? ¿¿Y dónde se suponía que estaba Inuyasha??

El sonido de alguien estornudando detrás del árbol en el que se encontraba recargado respondió a esto último.

"¿Inuyasha?"

Nadie respondió, pero Miroku supo que era él porque un quejido insolente se escapó de sus labios.

"Inuyasha.." repitió, con una voz ronca que no sonaba como la suya. "¿Dónde están los demás?"

Dejando escapar una risita sarcástica, Inuyasha se reacomodó en su sitio del otro lado del árbol.

"Donde se quedaron me imagino."

Miroku arqueó una ceja. Tenía la espalda y el cuello adoloridos y todavía no comprendía por qué tenía él la camisa de Inuyasha encima.

"¿Y en dónde es eso? Pensé que habíamos acampado aquí anoche..."

Inuyasha no respondió a eso último de inmediato. Se incorporó, pesadamente, empujando la funda de Tetsusaiga hacia un costado y dejando que su largo cabello plateado se escurriese por su espalda y sus hombros de forma desordenada.

"¿Qué sucede contigo?" demandó, bruscamente. Su cuerpo finalmente visible para el houshi todavía sentado en la tierra fría. "¿Vas a decirme que ahora ni siquiera eso puedes recordar?"

La mirada malva del sacerdote se levantó hasta topar con la suya, y sintiendo un estúpido ataque de nerviosismo, el hanyou se ruborizó.

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

Inuyasha, que había girado su rostro hacia un costado tratando vanamente de ocultar su rubor, frunció el cejo de forma incrédula. Miró de reojo a Miroku, que le miraba también desde el suelo, y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

¿No tenía Miroku la mirada del color más extraño que había visto antes? Dos trozos de media noche iluminados por el débil brillo de la luna. Dos espejos profundos en los que podría sumergirse entero...

Y vaya que esa manera suya de mirarle podría haberle vuelto loco si tan sólo se hubiese parado antes para darse cuenta.

"¿Inuyasha?"

La luz pálida del sol de invierno acariciando la piel de su cuerpo bañado aún por la niebla de la noche le daba ese aire etéreo que hasta el momento Inuyasha había apreciado solamente en Kagome y Kikyou, reflejándose en pequeños destellos sobre la superficie de los pendientes de oro que llevaba en cada oreja y su cabello ahora completamente suelto del agarre de la cinta para pelo.

Y todavía le miraba, fijamente, enviando las sensaciones electrizantes por todo el cuerpo de Inuyasha de forma placentera. Su irritación le había llevado al punto de estar deseando darle un golpe y al mismo tiempo que no dejase de verle jamás.

Inclinó su cabeza.

"Te bebiste todo el licor que Kagome trajo de su época." dijo por fin, con la voz amortiguada detrás de la garra que había llevado hasta su rostro para cubrir el rubor de sus mejillas.

Los ojos del houshi se ensancharon, y lanzando una mirada a su alrededor descubrió la botella vacía reclinada sobre el pasto a pocos pasos de él.

"Y.. ¿Y qué pasó?" se volvió para ver a Inuyasha. "¿T-te hice algo? ¿Lastimé a alguien? Dioses, si hice algo, yo.. ¡Maldita sea, me duele la cabeza!" gimió, sujetándola doloridamente entre ambas manos. "Inuyasha, yo..."

"No." interrumpió el hanyou, agitando su cabeza. Miró por un segundo a Miroku y finalmente se reclinó sobre sus rodillas, a un costado de él. "No hiciste nada, pero..."

"¿Si?"

Ruborizándose todavía más, Inuyasha enfrentó su mirada y fue peor porque Miroku la sostuvo. Le gustaba tanto mirar dentro de sus ojos anteriormente oscurecidos por el alcohol que sintió que en cualquier momento podría simplemente inclinarse y besarlo...

Pero no. No debía...

"¿De verdad no recuerdas?" pidió entonces, en voz baja, y sosteniéndose todavía la cabeza, Miroku hipó.

"¿R-Recordar qué..?"

Hubo un momento en el que ninguno habló. Permanecieron viendo uno dentro de los ojos del otro durante varios segundos que se alargaron cuales horas, hasta que, sintiendo que se ruborizaba, Miroku desvió su mirada.

Había algo en los ojos de Inuyasha que estaba dándole miedo.

"Miroku, tú..."

Los latidos dentro de ambos pechos aumentaron lentamente su ritmo. No sabiendo cómo decirlo, Inuyasha empezaba a ponerse más nervioso todavía. Realmente cómo saber si valdría la pena volver a sacar el tema a flote cuando él mismo le había pedido la noche anterior por no volver a hablar al respecto...

Y sintiendo la extraña mirada de Inuyasha sobre la suya, Miroku comenzó a aterrarse.

Cabría, es decir.. ¿Podría haberse atrevido a..? ¡¿Y qué si lo había hecho?! Inuyasha jamás podría volver a verle de la misma forma y por una simple noche de inconciencia ahora podría estar a punto de perderle...

Jadeó fuertemente al sentir cómo el hanyou se inclinaba sobre su cuerpo en aquél momento, con su mirada todavía fija en la suya, y una desesperación por escapar corriendo comenzó a invadirle.

"Miroku, tú dijiste que..."

"¿A-algo de lo que pueda arrepentirme?" inquirió, pesadamente. Su rubor aumentó todavía más cuando los filamentos de pelo plateado se reclinaron sobre su propio rostro en una suave caricia incorpórea.

"No sé si podrías tomarlo así.." rió Inuyasha, con una risa silbante que logró que el cabello en la nuca del houshi se erizara.

"Inuyasha..." jadeando aun más fuerte, el cuerpo de Miroku cayó pesadamente al suelo, debajo de el del hanyou. La hierba húmeda y fría acarició su mejilla enfebrecida acarreando un pequeño momento de lucidez. "Inuyasha, lo que sea que halla yo dicho, te juro que..."

Suspirando, la frente del hanyou se apoyó sobre una de sus sienes, suavemente, y el jadeo de Miroku fue bastante audible incluso para cualquiera que hubiese sido humano.

Así que sin más, dejó que sus labios se reclinaran sobre la piel caliente del rostro humano.

"Por favor, no te olvides de esto.." susurró, sintiendo al houshi sacudirse bruscamente debajo de él. "Y perdóname por lo que..."

"I-Inuyasha..."

"¿Puedo besarte?"

Y en aquél momento no hubo más.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"¿E-en serio hice eso?" observando sorprendido a las Kagome y Sango sentadas junto al fuego preparando el desayuno, Miroku se ruborizó ligeramente. "K-Kagome-sama... le juro que yo no..."

La mirada oscura de la joven miko se levantó hasta que se topó con la del monje. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y sacudió su cabeza.

"No se preocupe por eso, Miroku-sama. Usted no sabía lo que decía."

"Pero..."

"Keh." la voz irritada de Inuyasha interrumpió, de pie a un lado de él. "Estabas tan ebrio que ni siquiera podías mantenerte en pie."

Los ojos violetas de Miroku se volvieron hacia el hanyou y se ruborizó todavía más.

"¿De verdad..?"

"Se terminó dos botellas pequeñas, Miroku-sama." sonrió Kagome, frotándose la nuca. "Y en realidad tengo que disculparme por eso... Mi abuelo me pidió que las trajera conmigo, pero no esperé que..."

"No." interrumpió el sacerdote, inclinando ligeramente su cabeza. "Yo no debí tomarlas sin su consentimiento en primer lugar... es sólo que no pensé que dos botellas tan pequeñas fueran a..."

"Como sea." poniéndose de pie, Kagome se echó la mochila ahora vacía a la espalda. "Tengo que volver a casa. Le prometí a mi madre que estaría con ellos por la mañana." miró a Sango, acuclillada junto al fuego, y le sonrió. "No dejes que Miroku-sama toque el resto del vino, ¿Está bien?"

Riendo entre dientes, Sango asintió. Miroku se había sonrojado todavía más.

"Kirara y Shippou me acompañarán al pozo. Regresaré seguramente mañana mismo, pero si mi madre desea que permanezca con ellos hasta el año nuevo tal vez me demore más, así que no se preocupen por mí." tomó su bicicleta y caminó lejos de ellos. "¡Volveré pronto! ¡Y no se preocupe por nada, Miroku-sama, que nadie ha salido lastimado! ¡Hasta entonces, feliz navidad!" entonces, seguida de cerca por ambos youkai, Kagome desapareció detrás de una colina.

"¡¡Feliz navidad, Kagome-chan!!" exclamó Sango, poniéndose de pie, pero Kagome no pudo escucharla. Luego envió una mirada enfurruñada a ambos chicos de pie cerca de ella. "Por cierto, ¿Podrían traerme un poco más de leña seca? La que trajimos anoche se mojó con la niebla."

Asintiendo, Miroku se limitó a darse la media vuelta y alejarse de ella.

Y a pasos cortos, Inuyasha le siguió en silencio.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Es verdad... Olvidé preguntarte por qué tenía yo tu camisa esta mañana.." dijo finalmente el houshi, media hora más tarde, mientras se inclinaba para tomar una rama seca que había caído dentro de una madriguera.

"¿Qué?"

Poniéndose de pie, Miroku se volvió para ver al hanyou que cargaba la leña que él levantaba.

"No... no hay nada que no me hallas dicho, ¿Cierto?" inquirió, con voz temblorosa y sintiendo cómo los colores subían a su rostro. No quería realmente pensar en lo que pudo haber hecho estando ebrio e inconsciente de sus propios actos.

"No." fue la única respuesta del hanyou, cuando se acercó para que él pusiera la nueva carga de ramas secas sobre sus brazos. "Nada que no te haya dicho ya."

Ruborizándose, el monje levantó su mirada hasta la copa desnuda del árbol bajo el que se encontraban. "¿Puedes decirme qué fue precisamente lo que...?"

"Nada. Sólo me dijiste que me... bueno..." las mejillas de Inuyasha enrojecieron también. "Y.."

"¿Traté de besarte?"

"No, nada de eso."

"Ya veo."

Se quedaron entonces callados una vez más, escuchando el sonido del viento entre las ramas secas. El cielo se había forrado de un color gris metálico y a lo lejos un relámpago atravesó la tranquilidad, salvajemente, seguido de cerca por el rugido del trueno.

Miroku sonrió.

"Todavía no me dices por qué tenía yo tu camisa.."

El rostro de Inuyasha se encendió más todavía, y caminando lejos de él, se reclinó contra un árbol silenciosamente.

"Pensé que tendrías frío.." dijo finalmente, suspirando. "Estabas lejos de la fogata, y esa ropa tuya no se ve muy gruesa que digamos.."

"No lo es." rió el houshi, sinceramente.

Si se había sorprendido con la declaración de preocupación por su persona que el hanyou acababa de hacerle, simplemente no lo demostró. Caminó más cerca de él, y echando hacia atrás su coleta agitada por el viento, le sonrió todavía más.

"¿Pero eso quiere decir que te quedaste conmigo, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha no respondió tampoco a eso. Simplemente se limitó a sostenerle la mirada y a sonrojarse todavía más.

"¿Por qué no regresaste con Kagome-sama?"

"Ella estaba con Sango." susurró el hanyou, respirando profundamente el aroma de Miroku a pocos pasos de él. "Y no podía dejarte solo..."

"Pero..."

"¡Estaba preocupado por ti, ¿Vale?!" exclamó entonces Inuyasha, con lo último que le quedaba de paciencia. Sus nervios cada vez más destrozados por la situación y la mirada fija sobre el hombro de Miroku casi esperando que Sango apareciera de pronto entre los árboles.

Sonriendo, Miroku se inclinó sobre él.

"¿Te preocupaste por mí? ¿¿De verdad??"

"...¿qué más quieres que te diga...?"

Y soltando una risita, el joven sacerdote sujetó el rostro de Inuyasha entre ambas manos antes de inclinarse todavía más y depositar un beso suave en su mentón.

"Lo que piensas al respecto." respondió, con un hilo de voz que el hanyou apenas si alcanzó a escuchar.

Jadeando, Inuyasha cerró sus ojos. "Da.. da igual lo que yo piense, ¿No?"

"No realmente."

"Pero tú eres feliz..."

"Soy feliz cuando estás cerca, pero deseo saber qué piensas tú de mí..."

"Eres un pervertido." resopló Inuyasha, de forma brusca. "Y..."

"¿Y..?"

Una débil sonrisa bailó en sus labios y el sonido de la madera cayendo pesadamente al suelo quebró la tranquilidad del bosque.

"Y yo también te amo..." dijo, simplemente, y luego cortó la distancia entre ambos para besar suavemente al houshi frente a él.

"Inuyasha..."

"Cállate."

Rindiéndose al abrazo cálido del medio demonio, Miroku sonrió también.

"Feliz navidad, Inuyasha.."

Podía sentir aún el peso del pequeño paquete dorado que Kagome le había dado y que había abierto aquella mañana. Y dentro de los labios de Inuyasha, supo que la sacerdotisa jamás le habría dado un rosario tan valioso de haber sabido que le arrebataría el amor del hanyou.

Pero simplemente no podía hacer nada para evitarlo...

Así que cerró sus ojos y, con un gemido, respondió aquél beso.

Estaba empezando a nevar.


End file.
